


home is wherever i'm with you

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: ช่วงเวลาที่นาตาชาคิดว่าเธอจะได้พบกับความสุขมากที่สุดก็คงจะหนีไม่พ้นช่วงเวลาที่เธอได้กลับมาพักผ่อนในห้องนอนของเธอ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นที่บ้านพักหรือที่ห้องพักในหน่วยก็ตาม
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	home is wherever i'm with you

กลางดึกคืนหนึ่ง นาตาชาหอบสังขารกลับมายังห้องพักของเธอ เธอมากับรอยฟกช้ำและรอยถลอกปอกเปิกทั้งบนใบหน้าและแขนขวา รวมไปถึงรอยแผลลากยาวบริเวณต้นขาด้านนอกของเธอที่ดูเหมือนจะโดยเหล็กขูดเป็นแผลยาวไปจนถึงเหนือหัวเข่า ครั้งนี้กว่าจะทำภารกิจจบก็เล่นเอาเหนื่อยหอบ เมื่อเธอมาถึงห้องพัก เธอทิ้งกระเป๋าและถอดรองเท้าเอาไว้ตามทาง เดินตรงไปเปิดเครื่องเล่นแผ่นเสียงที่มีแผ่นเสียงเดิมอยู่ในนั้น เสียงเพลงดังคลอประกอบฉากที่เธอกำลังเดินคว้าแก้วและขวดวอดก้าเข้าห้องน้ำ นาตาชาเข้าไปในห้องน้ำเพื่อล้างแผลพร้อมๆ กับดื่มเครื่องดื่มใสแจ๋วที่เทลงในแก้ เธอเปิดน้ำที่อ่างล้างหน้า หยิบผ้าขนหนูที่แขวนเอาไว้ในห้องน้ำมาสองผืน ผืนหนึ่งเอาไว้ทำความสะอาดแผล อีกผืนหนึ่งเอาไว้ซับให้แผลแห้ง เธอถอดเสื้อนอกของตัวเองออกอย่างไม่ยี่หระ เขวี้ยงมันออกไปกองอยู่มุมหนึ่งของห้อง ถอดกางเกงยีนแนบเนื้อลงไปกองกับพื้น เหลือเพียงสปอร์ตบรากับกางเกงชั้นใน เธอเริ่มล้างหน้า หยิบน้ำเกลือและเบตาดีนมาเตรียมเอาไว้สำหรับทำแผล เธอล้างหน้าจนผมที่ปรกหน้านั้นเปียก แต่ก็ปล่อยมันเปียกไปอยู่อย่างนั้น แล้วเอียงแขนขวาลงไปล้างกับก๊อกน้ำที่อ่างล้างหน้า สุดท้ายเธอต้องไปเปิดฝักบัวมาล้างแผลทั้งที่แขนและที่ต้นขาขวาจนเลือดหลุดออกหมด เหลือเพียงแผลสดที่แห้งแล้วเพียงเท่านั้น อันที่จริงนาตาชาคิดว่าเธอควรจะอาบน้ำไปเลย ถ้าหากจะต้องเปียกทั้งตัวเช่นนี้แล้ว เธอจึงถอดเสื้อผ้าที่เหลือโยนออกมาด้านนอกแล้วเข้าไปอาบน้ำ จะว่าแสบแผลก็ได้ แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องเล็กๆ เมื่อเทียบกับสิ่งที่เธอต้องเผชิญในช่วงวัยรุ่น ณ สถาบันเรดรูม

กว่าจะอาบน้ำและทำแผลเสร็จก็ปาเข้าไปตีหนึ่ง นาตาชานั่งเช็ดผมอยู่ด้านนอก เธอรำคาญเวลาที่ต้องถือไดร์เป่าผม แต่ก็รำคาญเวลาที่เธอต้องเช็ดผมจนกว่าผมจะแห้ง เธอไม่ยอมเข้านอนจนกว่าผมของเธอจะแห้งสนิท เพราะเธอไม่ชอบเวลาที่รังแคขึ้นหัวในตอนเช้าและทำให้เธอป่วยได้ง่าย เธอนั่งคิดอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อยอยู่ระหว่างเช็ดผมและสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น เธอค่อยๆ ลุกจากเก้าอี้ที่โต๊ะกินข้าว ปล่อยผ้าเช็ดผมกองเอาไว้ที่โต๊ะ คว้าปืนที่ซ่อนเอาไว้ใต้เก้าอี้ออกมาถือไว้แล้วจึงเดินไปส่องตาแมวที่ประตูห้องของเธอ เธอพบกับร่างหนึ่งยืนสงบนิ่งอยู่หน้าห้อง ก่อนร่างนั้นจะเคาะประตูห้องเธออีกครั้งหนึ่ง เธอเปิดประตู ร่างนั้นเอ่ยทัก "สวัสดี" นาตาชาได้แต่ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เธอไม่พร้อมกับการต่อสู้อีกครั้ง แม้เธอจะยังสามารถจัดการอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างง่ายดายในสภาพนี้ก็ตาม "ไง" นาตาชาทัก "เข้ามาก่อนไหม" เธอกล่าว "ขอบคุณ" เขาตอบ

นาตาชาในชุดนอน เสื้อกล้ามสีดำใหญ่กับกางเกงผ้าสำลีขายาวสีครีมพร้อมปืนกล็อก 26 นาตาชาถนัดซ้าย เธอย้ายปืนไปมือขวาก่อนจะผายมือซ้ายเชิญอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาในห้อง "คุณมีอะไรรึเปล่า นี่มันดึกแล้ว" นาตาชาถามขณะที่เดินไปเก็บปืนที่ใต้เก้าอี้ ส่วนอีกฝ่ายเดินไปนั่งที่โซฟา "มีสิ" ร่างนั้นถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ "คุณไม่ติดต่อมาเลย" เขาตอบ "เปิดไฟหน่อยได้ไหม" เขาถาม นาตาชาเดินไปเปิดไฟแล้วจึงเดินไปยกเข็มที่เครื่องเล่นแผ่นเสียงขึ้น แต่ถูกปรามเอาไว้ "เปิดเอาไว้เถอะ" เขาบอก "คุณมีธุระอะไร คุณฮิลล์" นาตาชาถาม "ฉันและทีมกังวลเรื่องคุณ" เขาเอ่ย "พวกเขาไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับคุณ สัญญาณขาดหาย ฉันจึงตัดสินใจมาหาคุณที่ห้อง แล้วก็เป็นอย่างที่คิด" นาตาชาขมวดคิ้ว เขาจึงอธิบายต่อ "ฉันคิดว่าคุณกลับมาที่ห้องพักแล้วน่ะสิ ส่วนเจ้าพวกนั้นคิดว่าคุณหนีหายและบาดเจ็บจากแรงระเบิดนั่น" นาตาชาแค่นหัวเราะ "ถึงฉันจะอยู่ไกลๆ แต่ก็เห็นแรงระเบิดนั่นนะคุณ ว่าแต่ทำแผลรึยังน่ะ" เขาถาม "ทำแล้ว แต่เดี๋ยวรอไปเย็บแผลที่หลังพรุ่งนี้ที่หน่วย" นาตาชาตอบ เธอชี้นิ้วไปข้างหลังอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ "มีอุปกรณ์ทำแผลไหม" นาตาชาพยักหน้ารับ "ขอดูแผลหน่อย ถ้าไม่ใหญ่มากเดี๋ยวฉันเย็บให้" เขาบอก นาตาชาลุกไปหยิบอุปกรณ์ทำแผลเซตใหญ่ออกมา เธอมักจะมีอุปกรณ์ทำแผลและเย็บแผลติดห้องเอาไว้ บางครั้งเธอก็เย็บแผลเอง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นบริเวณแขน หรือขาก็ตาม แต่คราวนี้เธอเย็บแผลที่หลังไม่ได้ และเธอเองก็ง่วงเกินกว่าจะทำแผลด้วยตัวเอง จึงตัดสินใจรอไปทำแผลที่หน่วยในวันรุ่งขึ้นแทน "ขอดูแผลหน่อย" มาเรียเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้งหลังจากที่ไปล้างมือมาเรียบร้อย เขาเช็ดมือให้แห้ง สวมถุงมือยางสำหรับทำแผล ส่วนนาตาชาถอดเสื้อกล้ามนั้นออก เธอเปลือยบน แต่ก็ไม่ได้ยี่หระใดๆ ส่วนมาเรีย ฮิลล์ ได้แต่สะบัดหัวทิ้ง เขาย่อตัวลง สำรวจแผลที่หลังของอีกฝ่าย มันไม่ใช่แผลลึกมากอย่างที่นาตาชาคิด แต่เขาก็ไม่ควรที่จะต้องไปเย็บมัน มาเรียจึงทำแผลให้ เริ่มตั้งแต่ต้นด้วยการล้างน้ำเกลือจนถึงก้นแผล เขาคิดว่านั่นคงจะเย็บวาบไม่น้อย แต่อีกฝ่ายยังดูนั่งนิ่งราวกับไม่รู้สึกถึงความเย็นนั้น หลังจากทำความสะอาดแผลเสร็จ เขาจึงทาเบตาดีนรอบแผลเอาไว้ให้เรียบร้อย ไม่งั้นถ้าทาเบตาดีนลงไปในแผลแล้วจะทำให้เซลล์ตาย และทำให้แผลไม่ติดเช่นเดิม หลังจากทำแผลเสร็จ มาเรียปิดแผลนั้นด้วยปลาสเตอร์ยาสมานแผล ก่อนจะช่วยอีกฝ่ายสวมเสื้อกล้ามนั่น

เวลาล่วงไปจนเกือบตีสาม ทั้งคู่นั่งคุยกันอยู่สักพักหลังทำแผลเสร็จ จากเริ่มแรกที่คุยเรื่องภารกิจจนไปถึงเรื่องสุขภาพ พร้อมดื่มไวน์ด้วยกัน เสียงหัวเราะดังขึ้นเป็นระยะ จนมาเรียขอตัวกลับ เพราะนึกขึ้นได้ว่ามันดึกเกินไปแล้ว นาตาชาได้แต่แซวว่ารอไปออกกำลังกายตอนเช้าด้วยกันเลยไหม มาเรียได้แต่หัวเราะตอบกลับไป นาตาชาลุกเดินออกไปส่งมาเรียหน้าห้อง ก่อนเธอจะเปิดประตูออกไป นาตาชาจึงตัดสินใจชวนอีกฝ่ายค้างที่ห้องของเธอด้วยกัน เพราะกลับตอนนี้ก็อันตราย โดยเฉพาะหน้าที่การงานอย่างพวกเธอที่มีคนหมายปองรอตามเก็บอยู่ตลอดเวลา และในเวลานี้ ย่านที่พักของเธอก็เงียกริบราวกับป่าช้า ต่างจากย่านอื่นๆ บนเกาะแมนฮัตตัน มาเรียตอบตกลง นาตาชาจึงเดินกลับมาที่โซฟาของตัวเอง เธอปรับเป็นโซฟาเบดอย่างง่ายดาย แม้ว่าแขนของเธอจะเจ็บอยู่ก็ตาม แล้วจึงเดินกลับเข้าห้องนอนของตัวเอง หยิบผ้าห่มและหมอนออกมาจากตู้วางไว้ให้อีกฝ่าย 

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น นาตาชาไม่พบใครนอนอยู่ในห้องรับแขก หมอนและผ้าห่มถูกพับเอาไว้เรียบร้อย โซฟาเบดถูกปรับคืนมาดังเดิมพร้อมกับกระดาษโน้ตใบเล็กๆ บนโต๊ะรับแขก ลายมือของมาเรียอ่านง่าย แถมมาพร้อมอีโมติคอนหน้ายิ้มลงท้าย ทำให้นาตาชาอดที่จะยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ เธอเหน็บกระดาษโน้ตใบนี้ไว้บนตู้เย็นของเธอเอง ก่อนจะชงกาแฟดำดื่มยามเช้า เข้าไปอาบน้ำ เธอออกมาพร้อมกับสปอร์ตบราสีเทาและกางเกงชั้นในสีเข้ากับบรา นาตาชามัดผมอย่างลวกๆ ก่อนจะแต่งหน้าของตัวเอง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการแต่งตา เขียนคิ้ว ไปจนถึงการเลือกลิปสติกสำหรับเช้าวันนี้ หลังจากแต่งหน้าเสร็จ เธอเดินไปหยิบเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวกับกางเกงสแล็คสีเทาออกมาจากตู้ มันยังคงยับยู่ยี่ เพราะหลังจากที่นาตาชาเอามันไปซัก เธอก็ยัดมันกลับมาไว้ที่เดิม ทำให้เธอเสียเวลาไปกับการรีดชุดก่อนที่จะได้แต่งตัวจนเสร็จ กว่าจะได้สวมเสื้อเชิ้ตนั่นก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบสิบโมง นาตาชาคว้าเบลซเซอร์สีเดียวกับสแล็ค และหมวกกันน็อกออกมาด้วยพร้อมกับคาบขนมปังเนยถั่วเอาไว้ในปากและแก้วเก็บความเย็นออกมาจากห้องโดยไม่ลืมล็อกประตู เธอสวมเสื้อเบลซเซอร์พลางเคี้ยวขนมปังในปากจนแก้มตุ่ย ยัดแก้วเก็บความเย็นเอาไว้ในกระเป๋าสะพายข้าง เธอเดินตรงไปยังลานจอดรถ รถมอเตอร์ไซค์คันเก่งของเธอจอดอยู่มุมสุด เธอสวมหมวกกันน็อก ขึ้นคร่อมมอเตอร์ไซค์คันนั้นก่อนจะขับมันออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

สิบนาฬิกา สามสิบนาที นาตาชาเดินทางไปถึงหน่วยชีลด์ เธอจอดมอเตอร์ไซค์ไว้ในที่ประจำของเธอก่อนจะหิ้วหมวกกันน็อกนั้นขึ้นมาบนอาคาร เธอเอ่ยทักทายเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นๆ ที่เธอพบ ก่อนจะเดินตรงเข้าห้องทำงานของมาเรีย ฮิลล์ "ไง" เจ้าของห้องเอ่ยทักขึ้นมาก่อน "ไง" เธอเอ่ยตาม มาเรียยืนพิงโต๊ะมองจอทีวีที่แคสต์ไฟล์จากคอมพิวเตอร์ขึ้นไป เขากำลังวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลและผลงานของเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่อยู่ "เห็นมีคนบอกว่าคุณต้องการความช่วยเหลือ" นาตาชาเอ่ยถาม "ฉันหวังว่าคุณจะช่วยฉันในการวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่พวกนี้ให้กับฉันได้บ้าง" เขาบอก "เพราะรู้สึกว่าเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่บางคนเคยทำงานในภารกิจเดียวกับคุณ ฉันอยากจะรู้ว่าเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง เพราะว่าคุณไม่ได้เป็นหัวหน้าทีมที่ต้องเขียนรายงานมาให้ฉัน ฉันก็เลยอยากรู้ความเห็นของคุณ" 

กว่านาตาชาจะได้ออกจากห้องทำงานของมาเรียก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบบ่ายโมง เขาชวนเธอออกไปทานข้าวเที่ยงด้วยกัน แม้ทั้งคู่จะสนิทกันเพราะทำงานร่วมกันอยู่บ่อยครั้ง แต่ก็ไม่ได้มีโอกาสที่จะได้ใช้เวลาร่วมกันบ่อยขนาดนี้ มาเรียชวนเธอไปทานอาหารในโรงอาหารของหน่วย เพราะอยู่ไม่ไกลจากตึก และใช้เวลาไม่นาน เพราะทั้งคู่ยังต้องไปทำงานต่อ มาเรียต้องไปวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลและผลงานของเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่ ส่วนนาตาชาต้องไปรายงานภารกิจเดิมในช่วงบ่ายนี้กับเจ้าหน้าที่ที่ศูนย์บัญชาการ และเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการรับภารกิจใหม่

ตกเย็น นาตาชาขับมอเตอร์ไซค์กลับที่พัก เธอแวะซื้อมื้อเย็นระหว่างทาง เป็นบะหมี่ผัดกับเกี๊ยว เธอมักซื้อกลับไปกินที่ห้อง นั่งกินมื้อเย็นริมระเบียงพร้อมกับไวน์สักแก้วพลางชมวิวเมือง ก่อนจะกลับเข้าห้องไปพักผ่อน วันนี้ก็เช่นกัน นาตาชาทิ้งตัวนั่งทานมื้อเย็นอยู่บนขอบระเบียง พร้อมด้วยแมวดำที่เป็นแมวจรที่มักมาคลอเคลียกับเธอเวลาเธอมานั่งเล่นริมระเบียง วันนี้แผลของเธอดีขึ้นแล้ว ไม่แสบ และไม่ได้รู้สึกเจ็บเหมือนตอนที่ล้างแผลเมื่อวานนี้ นาตาชานั่งทานมื้อเย็นจนหมดแล้วนั่งจิบไวน์ต่อ เธอชอบที่จะได้นั่งชมวิวเมืองอย่างสงบในช่วงเย็นของเกือบทุกวัน แม้ว่าจะดึกแล้วก็ตาม 

กว่านาตาชาจะลุกกลับเข้าห้องก็เป็นช่วงสี่ทุ่มกว่าเกือบห้าทุ่ม ส่วนเจ้าแมวดำก็พยายามจะตามเจ้าของห้องเข้าไปในห้องด้วย แต่สุดท้ายก็โดนปิดประตูใส่ เสียงเพลงจากเครื่องเล่นแผ่นเสียงยังคงดังเช่นเดิม และดูเหมือนว่าจะยังเป็นแผ่นเสียงแผ่นเดิมกับเมื่อวาน และเมื่อหลายๆ วันก่อน นาตาชาทิ้งกล่องอาหารและขยะทิ้งลงถัง หลังจากนั้นเธอเดินไปหยิบอุปกรณ์ล้างเครื่องสำอางออกมาเช็ดทั่วทั้งหน้า จู่ๆ ก็แอบคิดถึงช่วงเวลาเมื่อตอนกลางวัน ก็ยิ่งทำให้อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ หลังจากล้างเครื่องสำอางเสร็จ นาตาชาเดินออกมาจากห้องนอนมานั่งอ่านหนังสือด้านนอก เธอไม่ชอบเวลาอ่านหนังสือบนเตียง เพราะมันจะทำให้เธอไม่ได้อ่าน เธออยากที่จะแบ่งสัดส่วนและไม่อยากให้มันปะปนกันจนเกินไป คล้ายๆ กับความสัมพันธ์ของเธอ ที่เธอมักจะไม่ให้เรื่องของความสัมพันธ์มาคาบเกี่ยวกับช่วงเวลาทำงาน มันค่อนข้างจะยุ่งยาก ทั้งต่อเธอเอง และกับเพื่อนร่วมงานคนอื่นๆ ที่จะต้องคอยเกรงอกเกรงใจกันตลอดเวลา ในแต่ละครั้ง แต่ละความสัมพันธ์ เธอค่อนข้างวางตัวอย่างชัดเจน แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะไปด้วยกันได้ไม่นานเท่าไหร่ เพราะต่างคนต่างมักจะห่างหายกันไปเสียก่อน ไม่เธอเองก็เป็นอีกฝ่าย

ไม่นานเสียงเคาะประตูก็ดังขึ้น นาตาชาเด้งตัวจากการนอนอ่านหนังสือบนโซฟา ลุกไปเปิดประตูห้องของเธอเอง มาเรีย ฮิลล์ ในค่ำคืนนี้มาพร้อมกับแกลลอนนมแกลลอนใหญ่ชูขึ้นมาพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้างแบบที่เธอมักจะเห็นได้อยู่เป็นประจำ เขามาในชุดเสื้อแขนยาวสีดำกับเสื้อกั๊กกันลมสีเขียวทหาร และกางเกงขายาวตัวเก่ง นาตาชาเอียงตัวเชิญอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในห้อง มาเรียบอกกับเธอว่าไม่รู้จะซื้ออะไรมาฝากก็เลยซื้อนมแกลลอนใหญ่มา เขาไม่อยากมาตัวเปล่า แต่ก็ดึกเกินกว่าที่จะสั่งพิซซ่าเข้ามาทาน นาตาชาได้แต่ยิ้มขำให้ก่อนจะรับนมมาเก็บในตู้เย็นของเธอ "เบียร์ไหม" เธอถาม มาเรียพยักหน้า "ทีหลังซื้อเบียร์มาก็ได้นะ ถ้าไม่อยากมามือเปล่า" เธอว่า "อันที่จริงก็อยากให้คุณดื่มนมเยอะๆ โดยเฉพาะนมก่อนนอน" เขาบอก "ทำไมล่ะ" เธอมองหน้าด้วยความสงสัยก่อนจะเดินมานั่งข้างๆ อีกฝ่ายบนโซฟาตัวใหญ่ "เพราะว่านมจะช่วยให้คุณหลับสบายก่อนนอนยังไงล่ะ เห็นคุณดูเครียดๆ ตลอด เวลาที่กลับมาจากภารกิจ" มาเรียอธิบาย "เป็นห่วง บอกแบบนี้นะคุณ" นาตาชาพูด อันที่จริงเธอก็เอ็นดูอีกฝ่ายอยู่ไม่น้อย ทั้งๆ ที่มาเรียโตกว่าเธอเพียงไม่เท่าไหร่ก็ตาม แต่ด้วยความที่พวกเธอเจอกันเฉพาะตอนอยู่ที่หน่วยหรือตอนที่ไปทำภารกิจ พวกเธอก็เลยไม่ค่อยได้มีโอกาสอยู่ด้วยกันตามลำพังมากเท่าที่ควร แม้ว่ามาเรียจะจีบนาตาชามาระยะหนึ่งแล้วก็ตาม น่าจะเป็นช่วงที่เธอกลับมาจากการลาพักร้อน ส่วนมาเรียเพิ่งกลับเข้าหน่วยอีกครั้งหลังจากลาออกไปจัดการกับปัญหาสุขภาพ 

ช่วงหลังๆ มานี้ มาเรียแวะมาหานาตาชาอยู่บ่อยครั้ง แวะมาหา มานั่งคุยกันสักสองสามชั่วโมง ก่อนจะกลับห้องของตัวเอง ช่วงไหนฝนตกเขาก็ไม่ค่อยได้มาหรือไม่ก็ขับรถมาส่งนาตาชาที่ทิ้งมอเตอร์ไซค์ไว้ที่ลานจอดรถหน่วย รอให้ฝนซาก่อนจะกลับห้อง แต่ถ้าช่วงไหนโชคไม่ค่อยดี ฝนตกหนักจนขับรถกลับไม่ได้เพราะวิสัยทัศน์ไม่ดี นาตาชาก็มักจะชวนให้ค้างคืนด้วยกัน มาเรียมักนอนโซฟาเบดในห้องรับแขกเป็นประจำ แม้ว่านาตาชาจะเคยชวนเข้าไปนอนบนเตียงดีๆ ก็ตาม แต่เขาก็มักจะยืนยันว่านอนโซฟาเบดได้ ไม่มีปัญหา เธอจึงปล่อยให้เขานอนโซฟาเบดตามเดิม บางทีเธอก็ตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึกแล้วลุกมาห่มผ้าให้อีกฝ่าย ตอนกลางวันต่างคนก็ต่างทำงาน ไม่ค่อยได้มีเวลามาเจอกันเท่าไหร่ เพราะด้วยตำแหน่ง มาเรียเป็นถึงรองผู้บัญชาการ ต้องคอยดูแลและจัดการงานต่างๆ ควบคุมองค์กรใหญ่ รวมไปถึงประเมินเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่ และวางแผนการทำงานให้เป็นไปอย่างราบรื่น ส่วนนาตาชาก็ต้องฝึกซ้อม รายงานตัวกับศูนย์เพื่อรับภารกิจ นอกจากนี้ช่วงไหนที่เธอว่างก็ยังต้องไปช่วยฝึกสอนเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่อยู่เสมอ นั่นทำให้เธอแทบจะไม่มีเวลาว่างเลยด้วยซ้ำ ช่วงเวลาที่จะได้เจอกันก็คือช่วงเย็นไปจนถึงค่ำๆ ยิ่งช่วงไหนที่มีรายงานภารกิจเข้ามาเยอะๆ มาเรียก็ยิ่งต้องอยู่ดึก เพื่ออ่านรายงานเหล่านั้น พอแวะมาหานาตาชาตอนดึกๆ หรือที่มาเรียเรียกว่าแวะมาเติมพลัง ก็อดทำให้นาตาชาเอ็นดูอีกฝ่ายได้ไม่น้อย เขาชอบมาขอกอดไม่ก็มานั่งคุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระอยู่เนืองๆ ก่อนจะขอตัวกลับ เพราะต้องรีบตื่นเช้าเพื่อเข้าหน่วย

กว่ามาเรียจะขอนาตาชาคบก็ปาเข้าไปเดือนที่สิบที่คุยกันจริงๆ จังๆ เพราะก่อนหน้านั้น นาตาชาต้องไปทำภารกิจสองถึงสามเดือนอยู่สามครั้ง นอกนั้นก็มีภารกิจที่ไปทำด้วยกัน หรือไม่ก็ภารกิจโจรกรรม ทั้งคู่แทบไม่มีเวลาติดต่อกันมากเท่าไหร่ แต่เมื่อนาตาชากลับมา มาเรียก็มักจะหอบเมนูอร่อยๆ ไปฝากอีกฝ่ายตลอด รวมไปถึงนมแกลลอนด้วย ส่วนนาตาชาก็มักจะมีของฝากติดไม้ติดมือกลับมาให้มาเรียอยู่เสมอ อันที่จริงพอมาเรียเอ่ยปากถามนิดๆ หน่อยๆ นาตาชาก็พอรู้แกว เธอจึงตีหน้ามึน กว่ามาเรียจะเอ่ยปากขอคบ ก็เล่นเอาเจ้าตัวเหงื่อซก เพราะนอกจากนาตาชาจะปากแข็งและถามวนเวียนวกวนอยู่นั่น ก็ยังมีเจ้าแมวดำที่เลื่อนขั้นจากแมวจรเป็นแมวบ้านนาตาชาที่เธอตั้งชื่อว่าลิโฮ แวะมาป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่ใกล้ๆ ตลอด นาตาชาประเดิมนาทีแรกของการคบกันด้วยการจูบอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ แล้วอุ้มเจ้าแมวเหมียวเดินเข้าบ้านไป ทิ้งให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งนิ่งอยู่ที่ระเบียง กว่าจะตามเข้าห้องไปก็โดนแกล้งซะงั้น

สิ่งเดียวที่นาตาชาขอไว้ก็คือเธอไม่อยากผูกมัดในตอนนี้ เพราะเธอยังต้องการใช้ชีวิตอย่างอิสระ และไม่จะเป็นที่จะต้องห่วงพะวงอะไรมากมาย นี่เป็นสิ่งที่ทั้งคู่เห็นพ้องต้องกัน อีกทั้งนาตาชายังมีเจ้าเหมียวที่เธอต้องคอยดูแลตลอดเวลา อย่างน้อยช่วงที่นาตาชาไปทำภารกิจ เธอก็ไม่ต้องกังวลว่าจะไม่มีใครคอยดูแลให้อาหารลิโฮ เพราะตอนนี้นอกจากมาเรียจะเป็นหัวหน้าของนาตาชาแล้ว ล่าสุดก็รับตำแหน่งผู้ดูแลเจ้าลิโฮเพิ่มไปอีกหนึ่งตำแหน่ง ช่วงวันลาพักร้อนของทั้งคู่ก็มักจะใช้เวลาอยู่ในห้องด้วยกัน ทำอาหาร อ่านหนังสือ เล่นกับแมว หรือไม่ก็แกล้งกันเองอยู่ตลอด สุดท้ายก็จะจบวันด้วยการนั่งอิงกันอ่านหนังสือหรือจิบไวน์ริมระเบียงด้วยกัน แม้ว่าทั้งคู่จะเคยบอกกันว่าไม่อยากที่จะถูกผูกมัด แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าช่วงเวลาที่ได้มีใครสักคนอยู่ข้างๆ และไม่ได้อยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว ก็เป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีไม่น้อย มันแตกต่างกับการอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวและไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกอ้างว้างยิ่งกว่าเดิม กลับกัน การที่ได้มีอีกคนอยู่ข้างๆ ด้วยนั้นยิ่งทำให้อุ่นใจมากขึ้น และทำให้รู้สึกปลอดภัยไม่ว่าจะเป็นยามหลับหรือยามตื่น โดยเฉพาะช่วงเวลาที่นาตาชากลับมาจากทำภารกิจแล้วมีมาเรียนั่งเล่นกับลิโฮรอเธอกลับบ้าน ก็ยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกว่านั่นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีไม่น้อย และทำให้เธอมีความสุขมากขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิมที่ได้รู้ว่ามีเจ้าแมวรอเธออยู่ และมีบางคนรอเธอกลับบ้าน


End file.
